Love Sensation
by Udon
Summary: Summary: Naruto's first experiences with Sakura.Your favourite pairing is now married. Fluffy story


**A/N: Oh I like this one so I will share it with you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**Rated M: **Contains sexually explicit scenes, for mature audience over 16 years old only

**Summary: **Naruto's first experience with Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Love Sensation<strong>

**Written By Udon**

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

It was a hot day and Sakura had been training diligently with straw targets, she wanted to maintain and improve her stamina in taijutsu combats. This particular area wasn't her strongest forte but she wasn't a woman who would slack off and forget about her weak points. She wanted to become a kunoichi that could protect the lives of others and especially the people she held dearly.

It was late in the afternoon and Sakura had been training from early in the morning, usually she would spar with her husband Naruto but he was away on a mission. The strenuous training that she had put herself into has made her body really tired, she decided to take a break and rest under the shade of a tree. Normally her body was really fit and strong but the last couple of weeks she has gotten more tired than usual.

Recently Sakura had experienced a change from her regular calm temperament; she became a lot more agitated when she saw Naruto and Hinata talking closely amongst each other. She recognised that Hinata had once saved her husband's life; she knew the two of them were good friends but she still couldn't shake off the jealous feelings inside her every time she saw them both together.

Sakura also could not stop herself from vomiting profusely whenever a taste or smell triggered her senses. She knew what all these signs were hinting at but a part of her was not ready to accept. After all, she was merely 19 years of age and has only been married for less than a year. Sometimes Sakura would have a love hate relationship with Naruto; she really wasn't sure how their lives would change when he finds out that he was going to be an expectant father.

Sakura loved Naruto because he would always tolerate her unreasonable demands; he was a very dependable and courageous person. She loved how he could inspire and bestow hopes to others and he would never back down on a fight. He would face his enemies even if the chances of dying outweighed the odds of living. She really believed her husband had the qualities to become the next Hokage but all he lacked was a bit of brain power. That shouldn't affect him too much because she was willing to support her man no matter what.

_Behind every successful man is a woman._

She hated how he had so many friends; she hated how so many people would look up to him and ask him for help and he would not hesitate to agree. She hated how he was needed for so many missions and all she could do was wait at the hospital and hope that his body wouldn't appear in front of her eyes. She hated returning home to an empty house and the coldness from sleeping on a big bed alone. She understood a ninja's life was not easy but that wasn't enough to discourage her body from craving his warmth at night. She knew Naruto's life was at risk on every mission he took but the thought quavered her mind, could she really raise a child on her own? At least she had some supportive friends.

Putting the above aside, the thing Sakura hated the most in this world, was when Naruto would drop everything to meet up with Hinata whenever she asked. Sometimes she did question his fidelity; after all, what could a man and a woman be doing so late at night? The unstable hormones caused by her pregnancy really distorted her logic, even though Sakura loved Naruto, she couldn't commit her trust to him. Was having his baby a really good idea or should she just go to the clinic in the hospital?

Sakura was resting her head next to the trunk of a big oak tree before her eyelids grew heavy from her long day of training. She closed her eyes for a second but that move was enough to send her exhausted body into a peaceful and nonchalant dream. Inside her dream she saw a little blond haired boy with green eyes resting safely inside her arms, he gave her a beautiful smile and that really touched her heart. Her heart was overjoyed with delight.

_Sakura slept soundlessly and serenely like an angel._

* * *

><p>Naruto has returned from a mission earlier than intended, he had hurriedly come back to Konoha without any sleep over the night because he had missed his wife dearly. He wanted to know whether she was safe and healthy, he wanted to know the events of her life since his 2 month mission. Most of all he wanted to know if there were any men who had pestered her during his absence.<p>

Sakura was a beautiful young lady in Konoha and she being a medic-nin has made her an objective of desire for many young and old single men. Over the years Naruto had watched the woman he had loved since childhood grow to become a strong and capable kunoichi, her abilities should not be underestimated as noted from her previous missions. She was not a weak Sakura who would watch on the side lines anymore, she was able to both defend and offend for the people she loved.

It was love at first sight for Naruto when he had first met Sakura at the academy and later when he found out she loved another man, he wanted her more than ever. He wanted her to recognise his abilities, he wanted her to return his love for him, and he wanted all of her, from her body to her soul. She had grown into such a beautiful and alluring woman that he would have wet dreams over her during his earlier teenage years.

Yes, Naruto has rejected Sakura when she had suddenly confessed to him once in the past but that was because he wanted her to love him 100%. He would not forgive himself for accepting her when he knew that she still held a fraction of love for Sasuke. He wanted her to love him as Naruto Uzumaki and not just as a replacement for Sasuke. Naruto really loved his present wife more than mere words could explain he loved her so much that he would risk his own life to bring the man she used to love before her eyes. He would present Sasuke to her as a present if that was what she had wanted from him.

Over the years, he had sensed that her love for Sasuke had truly died and they have changed from friends to best friends and thus to lovers. He enjoyed how she would eagerly approach him whenever she was happy and had something to share, other times he felt amused when she told him of her secrets and concerns.

##

_Sakura was 16 years old._

_"Hey Naruto, I'm really worried." She stated one day out of the blue._

_"What is it Sakura? Tell me and I promise I won't speak a word of it." He half promised because we all knew that Naruto had a big mouth._

_"I don't think my breasts will grow anymore, do you think from a guy's point of view that I am flat chested?" She asked Naruto self consciously._

_'Maybe,' he had thought but he couldn't tell her that. He answered, "No, I think you look fine. I've seen many girls flatter than you." His mind was only comparing her breasts to little girls at that one moment, but he couldn't tell her the truth, he still wanted to gain her love._

_'I like small boobs,' Naruto thought to himself and he definitely was not going to breathe a word of what she had just told him to anyone._

_##_

Naruto went straight to the training forest since he entered the gateway to Konoha, he knew the routine of his wife, today was her day off from the hospital and she would usually train until dusk. Sakura was such a hard working lady, sometimes Naruto hated how she would have night time shifts. Sometimes they only had a few days to themselves before Naruto would head off to another mission. Although Naruto was used to living in a house alone, the thought of lying on a big bed without the warmth and company of his wife saddened him.

He had to sleep alone or with his team of ninjas on missions because it was unavoidable, but he also craved the sensations of a woman, not just any woman, just Sakura. He was a man made out of flesh and bones, and obviously like any other man, he had his own mortal desires. He would never forget the day Sakura accepted his marriage proposal and for one time in his life he didn't have to confess to her more than once. The memory of her slender fingers stretching out to receive his ring was an absolute magical moment in Naruto's life.

They got married when Sakura turned 18.

Naruto would never forget the night of their wedding night when they first made love. Like two lovebirds, they were only made for each other; the night sealed their bond to one another as they made love for the first time. Luckily for Sakura, Naruto had studied the art of love making through reading the 'Itchy Itchy Paradise' series before attempting anything drastic. Naruto has always failed in his studies but the comic book that both Kakashi sensei and Jiraiya reads were truly a gift to this world.

* * *

><p><strong>Before Naruto's Wedding<strong>

Like teacher, like student, Naruto has secretly collected each volume of the hentai manga that men around Konoha seem to be buying. A copy of the latest series could easily be found in Naruto's bum bag. He had learnt everything he needed to know about sex from the handy comic before he attempted anything that could upset the relationship between Sakura and himself. Naruto learnt that foreplay was necessary to help a woman feel pleasurable and relax at the same time.

Previous to his wedding he had approached many men of Konoha for tips that they could give him before his much anticipated night. The following were information that Naruto had gathered:

##

Naruto had bumped into Shikamaru on the street and asked him for help with regards to bedroom activity.

"I think you should lick her nipples, Ino always gets turned on when I do that to her," Shikamaru offered.

"I see, I'll try that if Sakura doesn't hide her small breasts away from me," Naruto answered.

"So... have you seen her breasts?"

"Not underneath her clothes."

"I have studied the outline of her body, it doesn't look like she has much to offer," He predicted.

"..." Naruto mumbled and walked off angrily.

##

"Hey Neji, are you a virgin?" Naruto asked bluntly, he had gone to the Hyuuga residence that was close by.

"..." Neji gave Naruto a death glare and snickered, "That's none of your business."

"So you're just like me, a virgin? Except after tomorrow I won't be one anymore. Should I tell you my experience?"

"No, you can keep that to yourself. Please can you just go, I'm meeting Ten Ten soon."

"Oh I see, if you don't give me an answer to my question, I am going to stand here and ask Ten Ten myself."

"Fine! I am not a virgin, please leave immediately before I use my gentle fist on you."

"So what is your sex tip for me?" Naruto begged.

Veins were starting to pop out of Neji's temple, he had not expected Naruto to come to his house, let alone ask him such intimate and personal matters. He sighed.

"I plant kisses on her neck, she is usually very sensitive in that area." Neji revealed against his will and added, "You must promise me to never approach Ten Ten and ask her the same questions you just asked me."

"Ok! Thanks for the tip. Bye, I hope you have some great sex tonight."

##

Naruto skipped off too Kakashi's house that was on the way to Iruka's ramen joint.

"Kakashi, I need your help," Naruto addressed.

"What is it Naruto? I'm very busy," Kakashi replied, looking at his Itchy Itchy Paradise as usual.

"How do I make a woman feel good?" He asked.

"Drink some alcohol that can probably help ease your tension."

"I see, what about sex?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Well as long as you have this," Kakashi replied and pulled out a small bottle of lube and added, "Here have it, think of it as my wedding present for you. Sakura would need that."

"Eh! You are so cheap Kakashi."

"Beat it kid, if you don't want it I shall take it back," Kakashi stated and stretched out his hands.

Naruto placed the bottle inside his pants and said, "Thanks."

##

Naruto was running quickly on the street fearing that Kakashi may change his mind and chase after him, hence he ran straight into Kiba. As Naruto tripped so too did his little tube of lube. It rolled towards Kiba's dog who started barking. Kiba picked the bottle and looked at it in disgust.

"Eww... what's with you Naruto? Is your girlfriend so dry that you need to use this?" Kiba laughed as well as his dog barked in unison.

"Eh... Well... Sakura... and I, sort of... haven't done it yet." Naruto answered.

"What? You two have been celibate for two years? Is she also..." Kiba trailed.

To be honest, Naruto wasn't sure if Sakura was a virgin, for all he knew, she may have already done it with Sasuke. He would find out the next day but a small part of him wished that she was the same as him. It would make him the happiest man on earth alive, if Sakura, soon to be Ms Uzumaki was in fact a virgin. He clenched his fist at Kiba's outburst and sudden realisation of something he had not previously considered.

Naruto shook his head and whispered, "I don't know."

"Well, Sasuke is good looking..." Kiba stated and stopped as he noticed Naruto's crimson red eyes so he changed the subject. "Do you want to know what I do for my ladies?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well... In order to make them wet, I lick them down there."

"Oh down there..."

"You have to lick the sweet spot on top of the opening."

"Hmm... I will try that on her tomorrow," Naruto replied excitedly.

"Here before you go I will give you this," Kiba said and pulled out a blind fold, some soft ropes and even a vibrator from his little bag.

"Eww... I'm not going to use those things on Sakura; I might just take the rope in case she runs away from me." Naruto suggested.

"Why don't you just use your shadow clones to pin her down?" Kiba denoted.

"..." Naruto gave another crimson red stare to Kiba, "Shut up Kiba I don't need your dirty thoughts telling me what to do. I can feel that it will backfire on me already."

##

Naruto had a tiring day of gathering information so he decided to eat dinner at Iruka's Ramen Bar. He could also ask Iruka for tips.

"Hey Iruka, can you give me some tips in the bedroom?" Naruto asked.

"I would like some tips too, because you know what Naruto?"

"What?"

"I hardly get any action these days; she just snores next to me on my bed. It's so loud that it keeps me awake at night." Iruka revealed frustrated.

"Sooo... are you sexually frustrated?"

"I don't know."

"Here, I've got some good items for you," Naruto said and gave Iruka a copy of Itchy Itchy Paradise in which he had refused to read, the rope and lube and added, "I think you may benefit with these things. I'm done with the ramen. Thank you."

"By the way, I hope Sakura doesn't snore. I'll see you at my wedding tomorrow. Bye!"

##

**Present Time**

Naruto's heart was beating rapidly as he saw the dazzling frame of his beloved wife; he couldn't believe that she was now his, from her heart to her body to every other aspect of her. They all belonged to him and as long as he lived, he had vowed to cherish and look after her for all eternity. He gently carried her in his arms and walked softly back to their home sweet home.

* * *

><p>AN: Is Sakura a virgin, is she not a virgin? Wow I would really like to know the answer. Will it piss you off as the reader if she wasn't a virgin? HAHA laughs evilly and heads off to her holiday.

Ideas for Ch 2: Love Scene, a lemon and lime soda please.


End file.
